


I've Got This

by missgeevious



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: And he drives too fast, Gen, He’s very speedy, Patrick Brewer is Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgeevious/pseuds/missgeevious
Summary: Patrick and Alexis get pulled over.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Alexis Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	I've Got This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schittyfic (sixtysevenlmpala)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtysevenlmpala/gifts).



> In response to schittyfic's prompt: "while on a vendor run together, Patrick and Alexis get pulled over"

“Ffffff…” Patrick hits his blinker so the cop knows he saw their lights and begins slowing and pulling the car to the side of the road, the curse dying on his lips before it’s fully formed. 

Alexis whips her head around to look behind them so fast the ends of her blonde hair flick across Patrick’s cheek and he flinches. Then she turns to Patrick. “Oh, no!” She’s using her most saccharine voice as she reaches out and taps a finger against the back of his hand on the steering wheel. “Poor thing.” She purses her lips and a barely contained glee glows in her eyes. “Maintaining a consistent _and legal_ speed is so difficult on these little back roads.”

Patrick smiles despite his annoyance with the situation because a funny little pocket of warmth has formed in his chest at the way Alexis has immediately begun trying to provoke him the same way she would if it had been David in the driver’s seat. 

She flips the sun visor down and uses the mirror to quickly apply some more lip gloss and fluff her hair. Then she slaps it closed and tugs the fabric of her dress so just a little bit more of her shoulder peeps out the top of it. “Don’t worry, Button. I’ll get us out of this.”

Before Patrick can respond there is a tap on his window. He closes his eyes briefly, takes a breath, and presses the switch to open it. He’s smiling and saying, “Hello, officer,” before the window even reaches the bottom, trying to look as innocent and trustworthy as possible.

The cop leans down to look in the car. He stares at Patrick for just a moment too long and then his eyes pass over Alexis quickly and return to Patrick. The corner of the officer’s mouth tilts up infinitesimally but his eyes tell the real story. They travel down Patrick’s torso and linger briefly on his thighs before dragging back up again. There was a time Patrick wouldn’t have recognized that flash of a moment for what it was, but he definitely understands now.

The almost-smile is still tugging at the cop’s mouth. “Where are you headed in such a hurry?”

Patrick turns to Alexis and grins before whispering quickly, “I’ve got this.”

Alexis huffs and crosses her arms. “Ew, Patrick.”


End file.
